


Just Sing a song (I would do anything..)

by TamKinz13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamKinz13/pseuds/TamKinz13
Summary: Maggie catches the Danvers sister being fluffy.





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie was taking the stairs two at a time making up time for being late to sister night at Alex’s. It was the first time she was invited and she was seven minutes late, not the best way to keep the good vibes going between her a Lil’ D. It didn’t hurt that she usually brought some kind of sugar filled food with her as a bribe but she didn’t have the time today damn it. Maggie was by no means out of shape but these stairs were kicking her ass as she huffed up them, what a damn time for the elevator to be out and for her girlfriend to live on the fifth floor. Maggie blew out a hot breath as she got to the last flight and slowed to a normal pace, she didn’t want them to think she was being chased or something if she was panting when she walked through the door.

Alex had texted her earlier to just come in since the door would be unlocked, so Maggie steeled her herself for apologizing to both the Danvers woman in her life about being sorry for being late but when she opened the door to her surprise she heard singing. The song was familiar to her as she quietly opened the door wider and stepped in but the living room. The kitchen was empty and the sound was coming from the bedroom. The singing hadn’t stopped which means they hadn’t heard her come into the apartment, this made her smile. She crept as silently as she could to Alex’s bedroom and she was then able to finally place the song the two were singing it was Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars. 

What she imagined was not what she saw but what Maggie saw was so damn cute she wished she could take a picture without disturbing the duo. The pair were in onesies, Kara in a Tigger one and her beautiful girlfriend in an Eeyore one. She had no doubt that Kara had used her superpowered pout to get Alex to wear it, as she knew she had never seen that piece of clothing in her lover's wardrobe. Alex had a hairbrush as a microphone and Kara was using a lint roller, they were angled singing to each other then to the windows. Maggie could feel the grin stretched across her face because damn Alex could sing. Her voice wasn’t as high as Karas which was also beautiful, but there was this breathy gravely quality to Alex’s and it was hot. Maggie was thoroughly entranced by Alex considering her own singing voice was so bad she had sung once and vowed to never doing it again as a teen. Maggie was trying with everything in her to hold in the little bit of laughter that wanted to spill through because both of the Danvers tails on their clothes were swishing to and fro. Was this a regular thing to occur on sister night or was this something else? She knew the stories that Alex told her about how she would do fun silly things when they were younger when Kara was sad, Maggie wondered if this was one of those things because the only time she had ever seen Alex be like this was when Kara or herself were down. It didn’t happen often anymore but Alex had taken it upon herself to cheer Maggie up when she was down. Often her lover going to extreme lengths to get her to laugh or smile to break the hold of sadness. Alex loved totally and fiercely, she would do anything for those she did love. 

The song was ending and she didn’t wanna feel like a creeper anymore so she wanted to make herself to be known to the two sister “ Way to go babe, Lil’ D you both sound great!” Maggie watched Alex spin around so fast she let out a little squeak of embarrassment as her face flushed an unhealthy shade of red. “ Mags! How long have you been standing there?” Kara was the one to speak up for her to her amazement but really it shouldn’t have taken her by surprise she was freaking super after all “ She was like here almost the whole time, I heard her come in like when we started the song.” She watched Alex shoot her little sister a death glare but Kara just smiled bigger at her sister’s threat of death. Maggie didn’t want to be witness to a big sister beat down of getting tickled mercilessly by Kara so she stepped into the space between the siblings and wrapped her arms around her Eeyore who was really soft, like so soft she wanted to rub her face on her girlfriend. “ Danvers… I didn’t know you could sing, it was pretty hot.” Maggie relayed with a wink and a kiss to Alex’s lips. She watched the transformation from Agent Dagger Danver to the current bashful heart eyes smiling at her “ So you’re saying you liked it?” Maggie rolled her eyes  
“ No nerd I am saying I loved it.” and that's when she heard an aww and a squeal. The bone crushing hug from her back falling onto her as Little Danvers put her in the middle of a Danver sister sandwich. 

“ You guys are soooo ducking cute and yes I mean ducking.” Thankfully after a moment she felt Lil’ Danvers let go and she could actually breath once again, but her breath was stolen as Alex laid a toe curling kiss on her. “ Please just do it.” she said out of nowhere. Maggie was about to ask huh when Kara bet her too the punch. “ Okay Mags I got you one too.” Got her one too? Maggie turned around in Alex’s arms to see Kara holding a Piglet onesie, it wasn’t like she could say you’re shitting me out loud without causing the littlest Danvers to lose the smile and transform into looking like a kicked puppy. “Yay…” Maggie got out with a little smile, she felt Alex give her a gentle squeeze in thank you. Kara once again hugged her and skipped out so she could change while she went to order food. 

“I owe you baby.” Alex whispered into her before she bit the lobe lightly, all Maggie could do was hum in appreciation as she felt Alex’s hands wander to her front to help her undo the buttons on her shirt. Maggie knew she needed to stop this “helping” right now before Kara got an eye full. She stilled the hands and stepped away, turning around to look at her pouting girlfriend. “ No pouting Danvers, we will finish what you owe me later.” Maggie said with a wink as she stripped out of her shirt and jeans in record time before throwing on the god awful pink abomination. Maggie entwined their fingers as they made their way into the living room before announcing  
“My only rule about tonight is no pictures, there will not be evidence of this.” she said as she motioned to her outfit. She didn’t hear a peep from Alex who was just biting her lip but when she turned to look at Kara she could tell the younger woman wanted to protest by the glassy eyes and the firm set to her lips. Maggie sighed she knew no matter what she said she would do it for Alex, and hell she would do it for Kara. It was best to keep the family happy if you one day wanted to marry into it.


	2. Aloha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor gets an invite that is cute and fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I have been having some writers block. This is hopefully the the end of it and I can update my other story.

Maggie was glad she was early to this week's sister night which in all honesty if tonight went well would have to be renamed. There was no way you could call it sisters night if it was sisters and girlfriends too. Maggie had arrived with Alex, four pizzas and two dozen donuts and Kara had already stress eaten four of the fried goodness treats. 

Maggie could understand that Kara was nervous since this was the first time Lena would be hanging out with all three of them. Maggie was a little nervous too, she had already arrested Lena once and wasn’t sure the littlest Luthor was her biggest fan. It was full on fluffy tonight according to Kara, all three of them were wearing their onesies and she knew Kara had gotten one for Lena but she wasn’t sure what it was. Alex didn’t even know and all Kara would tell them was it was a surprise. 

This was a well needed night in Maggie's opinion, the past few months had been rife with problems like Mon-el. Once Kara had broken up with him he just became even more annoying to like everyone. He was like some kind of bug that you couldn’t get rid of. He was bothering everyone trying to get them to put in a good word with Kara for him. No one was stupid enough to do so especially since he had proved to everyone in the moment of battle that he was only there to be a hero to protect Kara and not anyone else. Kara had needed him to step up and save some people but he chose her over them even though she had asked him to save them. 

Alex, Maggie and Lena who had stepped up to help Supergirl when Mon-El had refused. From what little they could get from Kara of their break up all she would say was she liked the idea of him but not the reality. She was not some damsel to be saved but she needed someone to work with her to help those who couldn’t and he wasn’t that.

Kara dating Lena had not shocked her in the least, in fact it was so obvious she didn’t see how everyone didn’t see it. Kara would literally light up a room whenever they talked about the dark haired beauty and the freaking heart eyes whenever they were texting it was on par with Clarke and Lexa heart eyes and that's saying something. Maggie tried not to let her eyes get misty on her Clexa, it was still a fresh wound on her heart over a year later. 

She looked over at Kara as she was eyeing another sweet treat and biting her lip thinking it over. Alex was busy with her gathering all the blankets and pillows they could find in Kara’s loft to dump them on the floor and couch. She walked to the “bedroom” and slipped in behind her lover “ Your little sister is gonna eat all the donuts babe.” 

 

Alex chuckled “Well we Danvers girls tend to stress eat over pretty girls.” Maggie smiled as Alex leaned into her body and put her hands over hers. “ Awe babe you stress ate over me?” The undignified snort was all the confirmation she needed to know Alex had, she would have to get the story out of her girl later because right now they had to a nervous superhero to calm. 

“ I think we need a distraction for Kara she gonna eat that whole box if we don’t and you know that will give her a tummy ache. You don’t want her to be sick and this is like officially like only the third week they have been dating.” Alex turned in her arm and smiled at her, the reflex to smile back was instantaneous. “I love how much you love her and look out for her you know.” Alex leaned in and kissed her hard pulling her closer before pulling away, Alex's eyes still closed as she did so. 

“ I have just the thing.” Alex bopped her nose with her finger as she made her way to the stereo to plug in her phone so Maggie followed her. Alex pulled Kara as the young woman was going for her next donut but she pulled her younger sister over to her and hit start on her phone. 

Dearest darlingest momsie and popsicle… The look of joy on Kara’s face was deserving of a picture and Maggie wished she had her phone ready for it. It was really something how much Kara loved any and everything to do with the Wizard of Oz which included Wicked. Maggie wasn’t gonna make that mistake twice and she got her video rolling on her phone.

 

Alex spoke the next part with a look of acceptance on her face “ My dear father…”  
But both of them both had sung this before to there and knew where it required them both to sing. “There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz.”   
Alex says as she touches Maggie’s face before going back to close to Kara but not touching her.  
“But of course I'll care for Nessa.”  
The smile had not left Kara’s face as she sang “ But of course, I'll rise above it. “  
(Both) For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, Yes. There's been some confusion, for you see my roommate is...  
(Kara) Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...  
Alex pinched the top of her nose as she said “Blonde.” 

Just then there was a knock at the door and Maggie was first to put up her hand for them to continue as she went to the door. There in her somewhat uncomfortable glory in jeans and plaid shirt Lena Luthor stood. Maggie smiled “ Come in and keep quiet you gotta see this.” She closed the door behind the woman and guided her to the couch. She noticed that Lena had looked at what she was wearing and what the others were wearing. The poor girl must have been feeling left out. 

Both woman sang to one another as they looked at each other “ What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes... Yes Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!”  
(Kara, spoken) For your face,  
(Alex, spoken) Your voice,  
(Kara) Your clothing!  
(Both) Let's just say- I loathe it all!  
Every little trait however small,  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing!

Maggie had heard both woman sing on a number of occasions and she actually quite loved to see them sing together. From the look on Luthor's face she wasn’t sure if the young woman had ever seen Kara sing before. There was a smile gracing her lips but at the same time awe. Kara seemed to notice the look her girlfriend was giving her and blushed as she continued on with her sister. Maggie had to admit her lover and little sister were just too cute for their own good. 

She watched them perform theatrically with each other, though this was the first time she had ever seen them sing this song together this was not the first or even second time she had watched them sing with each other. Maggie had gotten the whole story out of Alex once and how it had started when Kara had watched the Wizard of Oz. Impromptu performances had been a thing from that moment on especially if Kara was upset because it made her happy. Maggie never intervened on this since she couldn't sing what so ever, but she wondered if Luthor had the chops to add her voice at some point.

The Danvers sisters finished their mini performance with the flourish of a bow as Lena and herself clapped. Kara bounded over not unlike a puppy to her girlfriend but was careful to sink down to hug the younger woman. Maggie heard Lena praise Karas singing as well as throwing a complement to Alex about how wonderful the pair sounded together. Kara was sitting in Lena’s lap as both pairs cuddled for a moment before she spoke up to Kara “ I wish you would have told me this was a...theme sleepover dear I would have found something to wear that was appropriate.” she said as she played with the Tigger tail and didn’t look at Kara. 

“ No no no I totally thought of that already and I wanted it to be a surprise, a gift really since like you don’t ever let me buy you anything unless I do it all secret agent like.” Lena looked over to Alex and herself with an eyebrow raised in question. 

“ Don’t look at us, she wouldn’t even let us see it so we’re gonna be as surprised as you.” Alex held up her hands in question before putting them around her neck. Maggie just nodded her head in agreement with her lover but she really wanted to know what Kara was gonna subject Lena too for the night. Kara came walking in a moment later with a gift wrapped package behind her looking nervous but hopeful.

“ Disclaimer and all, you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want too or if you're uncomfortable okay?” Lena nodded yes as she took the package from Kara, Maggie knew that the little disclaimer was kind of bullshit if Luthor didn’t wear it Kara would be sad and maybe a little pouty but she would hide it to not make Lena uncomfortable.   
Maggie knew what the onesie was before Lena even opened it fully and of fucking course it was Stitch. Lena looked confused and Kara still looked worried, her lover looked questioning. She wondered if Alex was thinking what she was thinking and that was if Lena had ever seen Lilo and Stitch. “ It’s cute, very blue and very soft Kara. Thank you.” The smile was genuine from Lena but she obviously had no idea what Stitch meant to Kara Danvers. 

“Lena have you ever seen Lilo and Stitch?” Maggie knew she asked because she couldn’t stand to see the crinkle on Kara’s face. 

“ No, I wasn’t really allowed to watch cartoons as a child, Mother forbid it. By time I was old enough to do what I wanted it seemed...like maybe that time had passed for me.” Maggie didn’t actually know what the hell the meant, you were never too old for Disney. 

“ What the hell does that even mean? You know what no worries, Lena you go change while we set the blanket fort up and pop Lilo and Stitch in, because you are getting a Disney education today!” In Maggie's mind it was more like a Danvers education but potato tomato. 

 

One hour and twenty-five minutes … two pizzas, one box of doughnuts and a box of tissue later…

All four of them were dabbing their eyes, Lena more so than the rest. Maggie had mostly kept it together till the damn end and stupid Stitch had called them my family. I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah - still good. She hadn’t been able to stop the tears, Alex had started when Nani started singing to Lilo on the hammock and hadn't stopped. Kara just had obviously feelings and tears through the whole thing. She had relocated herself she she could cuddle Lena but still hold hands with her big sister. 

Lena had the most peculiar look on her face like she was trying to figure out a hard problem and Maggie wondered what she was thinking about. “ I don’t get why I am Stitch besides the irony of a Luthor wearing an alien onesie. For the most part I get why all of you wear are wearing what you are, though i think this one .” 

Kara looked at Lena as she spoke quietly “ It's not the irony thing.” Maggie could tell Kara was nervous by the way she was fiddling with her glasses, but the younger girl refused not to look Lena in the eye. “ It's like, everyone thinks he is this bad alien, everyone even Lilo a little bit even though it's not his fault. Lilo just realized that she was wrong and he's not bad just different about how he does things. Stitch proves them all wrong and goes on to save Lilo because he loves her and he still destroys stuff but he would like do anything for her cause he loves her and it's his family.” 

Maggie wasn’t sure she understood what Kara was trying to explain to Lena and by the shine still in Lena’s eyes it was noticeable she didn’t get it either. Maggie just hoped Kara got to the point soon like really soon. 

“ Not that I am saying your evil but you have this stigma because of your name and sometimes that is all people see when they see you or meet you but they don’t get to know you. They don’t get to discover who you are and what you are capable of, you have saved everyone life in this room at least once you know? That you are the most caring person I have met that worries about others before yourself and would do anything to save someone, and that maybe were little and broken sometimes physically but we’re good. We’re family, your family if you know you wanna be? All of us in this room and the rest of the superfriends and I wasn’t sure you if you actually knew that.” 

Maggie refused to let her eyes leak as she watched Kara try to be crushed by the hug Lena was giving the kryptonian. The fond smile Kara was giving Lena spoke volumes of how much she loved the other woman and that was when Alex spoke up “ No one gets left behind or forgotten in this family kiddo so get use to me bothering you.” she ruffled the dark mane affectionately. Sure they knew that over the past months they had all formed a soft spot for Lena and loved having her around for different reason but they had all tended to notice how she would pull back when they all got a little familiar with each other. 

Lena would pull back from the group and make excuses to leave and Maggie suppose this whole thing was a good way to let Lena know what they all thought, that Lena fit like a missing piece from the superfriends. “ Lord help you Luthor, the Danvers should come with a warning and your food bill is gonna like triple with these two around.” Maggie feigned hurt at the light punch Alex hit her with “ Ouch Danvers, how about something else? Mulan anyone?” 

“ I haven’t seen that one either.” a chorus of groans filled the room , “ You’re killing me Luthor!” 

Kara pointed to her before saying “ Down Bessie!” Maggie snorted as she flipped the younger girl off and got up to put the new dvd in. It was going to be a long night if they had to watch all the Disney movies Lena had never seen. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this in my head forever and it took me forever to get on screen.

**Author's Note:**

> So all mistakes are my own, you can only read something so many times. Its hard with out a Beta but I carry on!  
> If y'all wanna talk to me My tumblr is out there or here http://tamkinz13.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
